Destino
by lucyyh
Summary: El destino, tarde o temprano, se cumple. Oneshot, regalo AI para Sol, navidad 2010.


**Disclaimer:** No...sigue sin ser mío...

**A/N:** Este es un short que escribí para el AI del foro The Mentalist: Foro en español; regalo hecho para Sol. Luego de su visto bueno, lo cuelgo por aquí (y debo decir que fue Eline quien me recordó que no lo había hecho XD). No andaba en mis días inspirados, pero por esas cosas de la vida, tuve la suficiente como para escribir esto.

Comentarios, críticas, siempre bienvenidos, con respeto.

Gracias por pasarse y leerlo.

* * *

**Destino.-**

Se sientan en la mesa de siempre, alejados de la ventana en un rincón del pequeño restaurante; disfrutando de una copa de vino mientras esperan que la mesera vaya a tomarles la orden.

Para los extraños, no es más que una de las tantas parejas que van a disfrutar de una cena luego de un día de trabajo.

Para el personal del restaurante, son dos personas que se niegan a ver lo que ellos, después de sólo un par de noches viéndoles interactuar, han podido vislumbrar.

Para ella es una necesidad que no sabe explicarse, de pasar unas horas compartiendo algo tan normal como una comida con él, sólo los dos.

Para él, es la única oportunidad de sentirse como una persona normal, lejos de la oscuridad de su corazón y la sombra del dolor; sólo con ella.

Ambos disfrutan de la compañía del otro, hablando de cosas triviales e importantes, haciendo confidencias y riendo por tonterías.

Ambos se niegan que exista algo más, quizás por el miedo a derribar las barreras tan bien construidas a su alrededor, quizás porque después de tanto tiempo, es difícil imaginarse en una relación cuando estás tan acostumbrado a la soledad.

Pero una noche en el estacionamiento de aquel restaurante al que van cada vez que tienen la ocasión, un beso lo cambiará todo; echando abajo barreras y dudas.

Y unos meses después, tras vencer la reticencia de Lisbon, se plantarán frente al equipo para contarles que están juntos "en una relación amorosa"-como se encargará el consultor de remarcar por si queda alguna duda-y luego de que los tres agentes pasen de la estupefacción a la incertidumbre; no es sobre el cómo se enamoraron lo que les preguntarán (después de todo, los tres estaban seguros de que tarde o temprano se darían cuenta que sentían más que simple amistad el uno por el otro), sino cómo fue que comenzó todo.

Será Van Pelt quien les pregunte, una vez que deje de chillar y aplaudir como una pequeña frente a su juguete soñado; con tanta ilusión pintada en su rostro, que ni siquiera Lisbon será capaz de negarse a contarlo (aunque de poco le habría servido el negarse, pues Jane ya irá por la mitad de la historia antes de que la pelirroja termine la pregunta), mientras Cho fingirá leer un libro y Rigsby escuchará con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Por supuesto, ni Jane ni Lisbon se pondrán de acuerdo en cómo sucedió.

Él dirá-haciendo caso omiso a las miradas asesinas de ella-que Lisbon lo detuvo fuera del restaurante en el que acababan de cenar, le confesó que sentía algo más que simple amistad por él y luego se lanzó a sus labios como si de besarlo dependiera su vida.

Ella-luego de propinarle un manotazo-dirá que simplemente fue un accidente, pues cuando se iban a despedir en el estacionamiento del restaurante, y Jane le iba a besar en la mejilla como de costumbre, algo captó su atención y al correr el rostro, sus labios se rozaron sin querer.

Él le dirá entre dientes "mentirosa", mientras hojea una revista sentado en el sofá.

Ella rodará los ojos y lo amenazará con llenarlo de plomo.

Él levantará ambas manos en señal de rendición, hará un ligero puchero y reclamará que ni siquiera cuando están juntos ella deja de intimidarlo.

Van Pelt, carraspeando ligeramente para atraer su atención, querrá saber cómo se pasó de aquel beso a una relación, pero Lisbon acabará con su curiosidad cuando comience a pedir informes sobre el caso en el que están trabajando. Cuando ella se vaya a su oficina, los tres agentes mirarán expectantes a Jane esperando que, siendo quien es, les cuente. Él los observará fingiendo ignorancia, luego se recostará en el sofá y pedirá que lo despierten si ocurre algo importante.

Lo que ninguno de los dos contará, es que luego de ese leve roce de labios, se miraron a los ojos, como si se vieran por primera vez; y que descubrieron que allí, justo al frente, estaba la persona con la capacidad de hacerles feliz más allá de cualquier duda, dolor o tristeza pasada. Tampoco contarán que luego de aquel primer tímido beso, vino un segundo lleno de pasión, en el que ella le reveló la suavidad y la fuerza de sus labios, y en el que él le descubrió la ternura y delicadeza de la que es capaz. Y que no necesitarán decirse "te amo" ni nada parecido, porque lo que sienten es más grande que las palabras.

Pero nada de esto pasará esta noche. Hoy se despedirán con normalidad y cada uno se irá a su apartamento. Tampoco existe certeza de que ocurrirá mañana, la próxima semana o el mes que viene. Sin embargo, lo que les cuento acontecerá. Después de todo el destino, tarde o temprano, se cumple.

-oooooo-


End file.
